degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake-Mo Friendship
The friendship between Jake Martin and Mo Mashkour is known as Jo (J'ake/M'o) or Make (M'o/J'ake). Their friendship started in Hollaback Girl (1) when Mo needed some advice on his relationship with Marisol Lewis. Friendship History Overview Jake and Mo became friends when Mo began asking Jake for relationship advice when he began dating Marisol Lewis. The two became closer when Jake Season 11 In Hollaback Girl (1), Mo confides in Jake about Marisol’s ‘official’ comment and admits that they’ve never gone on a real date. Jake suggests that Mo take Marisol out to make it really official. In Hollaback Girl (2), Mo is worried because he has no way to pay for the expensive dinner date he has promised Marisol. Jake offers to let Mo tag along on a painting job, which Mo graciously accepts with a bro hug. Mo later on asks Marisol if she's excited for the weekend and a sad Marisol bails on the date without giving a reason why. Mo is hurt but goes to the painting job anyway to earn extra cash. On the job, Mo and Jake realize they're re-painting a strip club. Mo takes pictures with the strippers and tweets them to make Marisol jealous, but since Marisol doesn't follow him on Twitter, she never actually sees the pictures. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Marisol and Mo bring Jake to be Katie Matlin's date when they are playing a board game at Katie's house. In Say It Ain't So (1), Jake overhears Mo talking about his university application and tells Mo and Marisol that the university applications are going to make their heads explode. In Doll Parts (1), Mo, Jake, Marisol, and Katie plan to go on a couple's vacation together. In Doll Parts (2), Jake tells Marisol about Mo's diabetes. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Jake and Mo go on vacation to Las Vegas with their girlfriends, Katie and Marisol, after their flight to Mexico was cancelled. Jake and Mo are invited to Drew's bachelor party when they run into him on the plane. In the hotel room, Jake teases Mo by asking him if he is wearing anything under his robe, but Mo says he doesn't expose anything for free. The two head out to get buffet bracelets before the party. At the bachelor party, it is awkward for a while because Jake and Mo are not very good friends with Drew Torres but it perks up when strippers begin to dance on Drew. The next day, Jake, Marisol, and Mo all hang out without Katie, and later go to Drew and Bianca DeSousa's wedding. Jake walks out before the service though because he and Katie broke up. On the plane ride home, Jake and Mo sit next to one another. In Ray of Light (1), Mo and Jake make jokes at Jake's ex-girlfriend Katie and when she calls them out on it, Jake gets mad and walks off and Mo follows him in concern. Later, Jake and Mo go to a secret party with Eli Goldsworthy and Mo gets scared of the dark so Jake tells him to hold on to his waist. When they get in the party Mo and Jake have fun and are seen painting each other. In Ray of Light (2), Jake and Mo are with Marisol and Katie they are talking to see how long they have to wait for them to make a choice about reopening the green house. Katie then takes a hammer from Jake's truck and climbs a wall to get in the garden. She starts breaking down one of the walls and the rest of them join in. Mr. Simpson comes walking over, and he sees them destroying the barrier, he quickly stops them. He tells them that he was on his way to tell them what the PTA said about reopening the garden, and that the proposal was approved. However, he ends up gives the four students morning detention as a result of their actions. In The Time of My Life, Mo is worried that his friendship with Jake will end after graduation, but doesn't know how to tell him without being weird. Mo is thrilled when Jake shows up at prom that night, and the two of them have fun causing mischief together. However, when Jake tells Mo that the only reason he even attended prom was because Marisol paid him to, a furious Mo ditches Jake for the remainder of the night. At graduation, Mo tells Jake that he wants their friendship to last after high school, and Jake agrees, even saying their kids should hang out together. Trivia *Mo's girlfriend Marisol Lewis and Jake's ex-girlfriend Katie Matlin are best friends. *They are both friends with Eli Goldsworthy. *They both first appeared in Season 11 and became regulars. *Their bromance is similar to Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks' friendship. *They both graduated in the Class of 2013. Gallery 78ijk.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m02s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m00s189.png Jomo.jpg|linktext=Jake and Mo talking stories. Drodo.jpg Seniors-.jpg Doll parts photo 1.jpg Dg122223-11.jpg 43-moe-1.jpg Sdkfj.jpg Sdfmjsf.jpg 897uuio.png Uiyuiy7uihjk.png 708y9uiiio.png Dfgoi.jpg 890uiiouii.png 98uioddd.png 8oi.png Marimojatie.jpg Jatiemarimo.jpg 890uio.png 897ui8u.png 89uiou.png 9uuio.png 89uiom.png Paintypie.PNG Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-4.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-2.jpg 876ytr.jpg 756t.jpg 545tre.jpg 45644r.jpg Iu0.jpg 87hg.jpg Uy90.jpg 578yui.png Idsjhnuijrkgfdhbcukyjdfv.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h14m25s175.jpg Degrassi The Time Of My Life part 1 103152053 thumbnail.jpg 76uytr.png 78uyth.png 455y.png 76uty.png 56yre.png Grad14.jpg Grad15.jpg 898uyyi.png 479889 580383378639027 1293327123 n.jpg 89uiiyuui.png 8yyuiuyy.png 78yiiyiui.png Yyuuyyiyyui.png 89yiiyyui.png 97uiyuuiui.png 6y5yy6y6y.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12